


Her Dani

by Eoxilina



Category: Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator - Dark Fate
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Honestly I love these two, Honestly not really, Love, Pre-Canon, True Love, death?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoxilina/pseuds/Eoxilina
Summary: -The commander is safe! Thanks to you, soldier- the paramedic said to her, and it continues saying something else, but Grace did not register more. The commander was safe, that's all that matter, at least to Grace. Now it's when she finally realized of the state, she was in.The paramedic undresses her, and Grace half can see all the blood pouring out of her. She starts to feel dizzy and the pain finally reaches her as she screams at the top of her lungs when the paramedic gives her an antibiotic.-I volunteer! - her fellow soldier stops her ministrations for a second to stare at her-I volunteer for the augmentation...A little hindsight of one of the moments where Grace knew Dani's life was in danger and Grace would do anything to keep her safe, anything... Even travel to the past.
Relationships: Grace & Dani Ramos, Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Her Dani

**Author's Note:**

> I just write this in honor of these two characters, that honestly save the movie. And Sarah Conor, because its Sara Conor.  
My main language it's not English so there might be some mistakes, bear with me, please.  
I hope you enjoy this and I plan on doing more of this, a little change in the story where Grace lives and they fall in love or something like that...  
Anyway, to the good part...

The commander?!- Ask a frantic Grace, at the border of collapse. 

She could feel something warm in her chest and it takes her a second to realize its blood, probably her blood. But that doesn't matter because she needs to rescue the commander! 

-WHERE IS SHE?! - Grace knew it's not right to scream to her fellows’ soldiers, and least when said soldier was taking care of her wounds. But she needs to know what happened! One moment she was one of the only one standing and half carrying a wounded commander and the next one she was laying on this cold floor although feeling oddly warm. 

-The commander is safe! Thanks to you, soldier- the paramedic said to her, and it continues saying something else, but Grace did not register more. The commander was safe, that's all that matter, at least to Grace. Now it's when she finally realized of the state, she was in. 

The paramedic undresses her, and Grace half can see all the blood pouring out of her. She starts to feel dizzy and the pain finally reaches her as she screams at the top of her lungs when the paramedic gives her an antibiotic. 

-I volunteer! - her fellow soldier stops her ministrations for a second to stare at her 

-I volunteer for the augmentation... 

That's the last thing she said before her eyes closed.  
....

The next thing she remembers was a room full of doctors and equipment. 

Oh, so they have accepted to do the augmentation. Then her wounds should have been more serious of what she thought. Normally they put more of a fight to this procedure, doctor and soldiers alike. Because it was risky, honestly Grace does not know if someone had been augmented and lived to tell. But God knows she would live! She was strong and stubborn. She would live because she still needs to see the commander. 

The commander... 

Grace wondered if the commander knew where she was, maybe yes, maybe even Dani authorized the procedure. Maybe...  
And with that Grace closed her eyes when the anesthesia finally hits.  
...

When she opened again, she was different and the same altogether.

The next time she saw the commander, Grace was on her feet and feeling the most alive she had felt in a long time. 

Dani was wounded, still in the hospital of the resistance. No one was permitted to see her, only the doctors and nurses... And Grace. The resistance knows of “them”. Officially, Grace was one of the closest persons of the commander, the kind of person that the commander trust with her life. Unofficially, the two of them were “something”, neither Grace nor Dani give a name to their relationship, there is no need for that. They trust each other, care for each other and live for each other. That’s it’s how it is these days; you need something to hold or least you will fall. 

No one in the resistance ever brought it out, mostly because never has been a problem with that. They all see how Grace was most of the time in the front lines. Never receiving and special treat. 

So why with Grace being at the front line, it was Dani the one that still was in the hospital. 

With how heavy Dani was covered in bandages and many wires connected to her, Grace couldn't see her injuries very well, but half of her face was still swollen with one eye barely. And Grace knew Dani have received at least one bullet, where it has hit exactly, she couldn’t tell but the blood pouring out of her right leg gave her an idea. 

It would take time for Dani to stand. To be the commander all need. 

But Grace knew she would recover fully. Even now, with many wires connected to her and half her body immobilized, and an eye closed, Grace could see the fire in her. The wish to get up right here and now to continue her fight.

-Easy tiger- Grace said with a little humor when she saw Dani trying to reach for her.

Without thinking, Grace holds the hand with the least wires. -We are alive... - And Grace is immensely grateful for that. 

-We are, but not for much time- Dani always the commander

-You still need to heal, it will take time, but you can't do anything being like this. 

Grace had already anticipated this, Dani wanting to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. But the rebellion can stand a while without her. They are strong and they know Dani needs to heal to be in full capacity. 

But what Grace did not anticipate was the face Dani was making at her. Not one of complaint for not been able to help but one of terror. The face of someone that knows something terrible is going to happen. It gives Grace a sense of dread. Not feeling so powerful suddenly. If Dani is panicked, then it must be the end of the world.

-Grace, we don’t have time…

And it is.  
...

And Grace wakes. Still on the floor where she decided to sleep. It takes her a second to remember that they were in … what was its name? Carl? Honestly, what a stupid name. They were in Carl’s house, and that Dani is alive and soundly sleep on the sofa at her side. That was the reason of why Grace preferred to sleep on the floor, to keep an eye in Dani.

Dani…

It’s been months since that moment, but still, the memory still feels fresh to her. Maybe because it was, or maybe because thanks to the augmentation she can remember much more now. 

The mission is still going, taking longer in Grace’s taste to kill that terminator. If they could kill it…

No! 

They will kill it. Now they have an actual plan. One that will work. 

Grace will keep Dani alive. Like she’s been doing all this time, mostly…

Dani, her Dani. Grace knows that she should not compare this Dani Ramos with the one she knew. And she will not do that, mostly…

Because it was inevitable to see how different they are… and how similar they are. 

That fire, that hope and desire to fight it’s the same. The one that makes all the survivors, soldiers. And the one that gave them a chance to fight and a reason to want to win. This Dani is her Dani. Less experienced and a little naïve, yes. But it is her commander. The one Grace knew she will follow to the very end of the world, and the one she is ready to give her life if it's necessary. 

The one Grace loves…

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the movie two weeks ago, and finally, I give me some time to write about these two. Honestly, I love them, especially Grace. We have seen the same story for most of the movies, but it was a nice change that John wasn't the salvator in this one, or that Dani wasn't the one that was supposed to give birth to the leader but the leader herself.  
Anyway, a good movie, better than the last two? Three? I don't know, there are many of these. Go see it if you have not done it already!  
Have an excellent day  
Saludos!


End file.
